En tu cuerpo
by AnniehJr
Summary: La princesa y el héroe tuvieron una pelea absurda, la cual los llevó pedir un deseo que fue escuchado por la persona equivocada. Su deseo se cumplió, sí, pero no de la manera en la que ellos querían hacerlo. ¿Podrán sobrellevar esto? ¿O morirán en el inte
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Hecho sin fines de lucro. The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes le pertenecen a la compañia Nintendo.

**Sinópsis: **La princesa y el héroe tuvieron una pelea absurda, la cual los llevó pedir un deseo que fue escuchado por la persona equivocada. Su deseo se cumplió, sí, pero no de la manera en la que ellos querían hacerlo. ¿Podrán sobrellevar esto? ¿O morirán en el intento?

**Nombre:** En tu cuerpo.

**Prólogo:** La pelea que trajo el deseo.

Era otra de esas mañanas radiantes en el gran reino de Hyrule, donde los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de los hylianos y los despertaba el entonado cantar de los pajarillos. Era imposible no levantarse con una sonrisa en el rostro (o eso se decía). Todos estaban preparados y emocionados por realizar sus actividades diarias, que aunque fuesen repetitivas y aburridas, eran sus sustento de vida y los hacía feliz. La monotonía era parte de ellos ya, se habían acostumbrado a ello, volviéndose conformistas. Felices conformistas.

Pero había alguien, alguien que no quería eso. Alguien que estaba hasta la coronilla de la rutina de siempre. Quería salir y vivir aventuras, conocer nuevas personas y probar otras comidas. Ah, y por supuesto, no morir en el intento.

Esa persona era nada más y nada menos que...

- ¡Princesa Zelda! -Y los gritos de las desesperadas mucamas llenaron el castillo. La princesa había "escapado" otra vez.

Así es, la Princesa quería una vida llena de aventuras inigualables, pero eso sí, las tenía que vivir ella sola a su manera. Nada de guardias a su espalda indicándole a donde ir, ni tampoco un ser malvado que la secuestrase llevándola de sitio a sitio por Hyrule. No, definitivamente esa no era su idea de aventura.

- Vamos, vamos... -Desde la copa de un arbol de su jardin, la Princesa observaba detenidamente a dos guardias que hablaban animosamente. Si bien no estaban haciendo su trabajo de vigilancia del todo bien, tampoco es que la ayudaban mucho en su plan de escape. No vigilaban, pero tampoco se movían de la puerta- ¡Salid ya! -Un visible enfando se hizo presente en su rostro. Se le había acabado la paciencia.

Sacó de su bolsillo el arma que su mejor amigo le había regalado como un recuerdo, antes de partir hacia otra aventura. Tomó uno de los frutos del árbol y lo usó como munición para golpear en la cabeza al guardia que reía como una foca retrasada.

- ¡Bien! -Gritó emocionada y en seguida cubrió su boca al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Seguramente ya la habían descubierto- No no... No me vean...

- ¿Princesa Zelda? -Pero ya la habían visto.

- Demonios... -Suspiró, bajando de la copa del arbol con la delicadeza que sólo una Princesa podría tener.

- ¡Con más cuidado! -Vale... Quizás no tanta delicadeza...

- ¡Cuidado con el vestido! -Gritó una mucama, mirando como el vestido se desgarraba en la parte inferior. Sería la quinta vez en este mes que lo cocía y la idea de hacerlo otra vez no le gustaba para nada.

- ¡Estoy bien! -Estaba harta de que le cuidaran tanto. ¡No era una niña! (Aunque actuara como una...). Tenía diesciseis años ya, suficiente edad para ser considerada una joven adulta ¿por qué no podían tratarla como se lo merecía?

- Princesa Zelda... ¿Cuántas veces van este mes?

- Más de diez, señorita Impa -Dijeron al unísono los presentes, mirando fijamente a la Princesa. Seguramente más de uno estaba deseando que le encerraran con llave en una mazmorra sin escapatoria alguna, pero conociendo a la ingeniosa jovencita, se las arreglaría para escapar. Deberían atarle un boomerang al cuello.

- No han sido tantas... -Murmuró ella, juntando sus manos, tratando de parecer apenada, pero la verdad estaba muerta de la rabia, quería darse una buena hostia en toda la cara por andar de bocona gritando. ¡Ella misma se había destruido el plan de escape!

- Vamos adentro. Todos -Impa ordenó. Las jovenes mucamas y guardias asintieron, haciendo una reverencia y volviendo a sus puestos de trabajo.

- Zelda... -La voz severa de su niñera la hizo volver a la realidad. Ya sabía lo que venía. Lo recibía cada día- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirtelo? Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Si deseas salir del castillo, sólo pídelo.

- ¿Sin escoltas? -Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, decidió preguntarlo.

- Sabes que...

- Lo sé. Un mundo muuuuuy peligroso afuera. Puedo salir y pisar una cucaracha radioactiva -Había un tono de ironía en su voz que logró hacer enojar a la Sheikah. Por supuesto, ya sabía lidiar con esta señorita, así que enojarse no valdría de nada.

- Deberías escuchar más a Zelda, Impa. Sólo quiere tu seguridad. No seas desconsiderada eh -Esa voz... Esa voz no podría ser de nadie más que de...

- ¿Link? -Al voltearse sus ojos lo confirmaron. Era él, su mejor amigo. El tonto que le había dejado hace diez años para irse a una aventura. Le dijo que volvería para jugar con ella otra vez. Se lo prometió. Y sí, sí volvió, pero ¿tuvo que tardarse diez años en volver?

- Hola, Princesa -Sonrió con cierta mirada burlona.

- Link llegó hace unos minutos, Zelda -Empezó a hablar la sheikah, tratando de sacar a la rubia de su sorpresa- Hubiese sido un desastre si hubieras escapado.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? -Su gélida mirada se clavó en los ojos del héroe, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. La determinación en sus palabras cortaron como el filo de una espada la respiración del muchacho ¿Y ahora qué hizo? ¡Si apenas llegaba!

- Em, pues... -Se rascó la nuca, riendo de manera nerviosa. Trataba en lo más posible de evitar la mirada de ella- Tuve una pequeña aventura en un lugar asombroso que ya te contaré luego, déjame decirte que sigo siendo un héroe eh. También me quedé unos días en Ciudad Goron y fui a visitar por tres meses a unos amigos de Ordon, que hace tiempo que no los veía... ¡Ah! Y encontré a Navi que ahora vive con Tatl y Tael. No los conoces pero ya te contaré luego... Creo que es lo más importante que he hecho hasta ahora... ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Diez años -Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Uh?

- Yo... Mejor me retiro -Impa sabía lo que venía. La postura de la princesa lo decía todo. Ella más que nadie sabía lo mucho que Zelda había sufrido cuando Link dejó el castillo para embarcarse en una aventura nueva. El niño en ese entonces le prometió que no tardaría mucho en volver, pero al parecer tardo más de lo previsto.

- Zelda, me das miedo -El rubio retrocedió algo asustado ante esa mirada. ¿Por qué se la daba? ¿Qué había hecho para que estuviese así con él? Casi podía decir que estaba poseída o algo...

¿Y si era Ganon que había resurgido de las sombras y se apoderó del cuerpo de la Princesa para engañarlo y asesinarlo y tomar el control de todo Hyrule?

- Mm... -Comenzó a examinar detenidamente a la Princesa, con su mano en su mentón. Si le hubiesen dado una lupa sería Sherlock Holmes-_ "No creo que sea Ganon... Madre mía, ¿cuándo creció tanto?"_

- Me mentiste.

- ¿Qué? -Cada vez entendía menos.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? -Y ella comenzaba a levantar la voz. No era buena señal.

- A ver, Princesa -Se acercó a ella, con las manos en alto como si hubiese cometido un tipo de crimen- Será mejor que me expliques las cosas porque no...

- ¡Idiota! -Y explotó, soltando un grito que fue acompañando con una fuerte bofetada que dejó marcada hasta las uñas en las mejillas de Link. El hyliano estaba más perdido que Papa Noel en Mayo. ¿Por qué le había golpeado?- ¡Me prometiste que volverías pronto!

Oh... Ahora lo entendía todo... Pero esa bofetada no era para nada necesaria.

- Por Din, Zelda, casi me descolocas la quijada -Replicó el héroe, sobándose la mejilla que recibió tal golpe. Para ser una Princesa tenía más fuerza que un Goron eh.

- Debí haberlo hecho.

- Oye, lamento que me haya tardado tanto tiempo -Esta vez era su turno para ponerse serio- Pero estoy aquí, ¿no?

- Después de diez años -Musitó, cruzando los brazos.

- No importa los años que pasen, siempre te encontraré -Esto último lo dijo con cierto tono de coqueteo en su voz. Sabía que hacía volver loca a la Princesa, en el sentido de que no le gustaba porque la avergonzaba.

- ¡Cállate, idiota! -Le dio un empujón, a la vez que su rostro se volvía rojo de la pena- Pudiste haberme llevado contigo...

- No te lo hubiesen permitido, lo sabes...

- Pero... -Una idea cruzó con la rapidez de una bala, la mente de Zelda, dejando escapar una sonrisita llena de misterio y que no le inspiraba nada de confianza a Link- ¡Ahora ya puedo!

- ¿Qué? -Oh, por el amor de Nayru, ¿qué loca idea habrá surcado la mente de Zelda?

- No puedo salir del Castillo sin un escolta, ¿no?

Oh oh.

- ¡Tú serías mi escolta! -La rubia dio un saltito a los brazos del muchacho, que en medio de toda la sorpresa causada por ese anuncio, no alcanzó a responder, cayendo así con la Princesa al suelo- Auch... ¿Estás bien?

- Hey, hey, deten los caballos un momento -Se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Zelda cayese, otra vez, al suelo- ¡No puedo hacer eso!

- ¿Por qué no? -Parece que había ignorado el hecho de que cayó como puerco al barro.

- Los sitios a los que yo voy, Zelda, son peligrosos, si algo te pasara...

- Pero por eso serías mi escolta, tonto -Le dio un golpecito en la frente y luego se llevó las manos a su cintura- Además, llevaría mi arco y flechas, sabes que soy buena con el.

- No quiero poner tu vida en peligro -Y lo decía en serio. Conociendo como era la Princesa seguramente la secuestraban apenas ponía un pie fuera del castillo.

- Suenas igual que Impa y todos los de este castillo. ¡No soy una niña indefensa!

- No te entiendo. ¿Qué niña no es feliz estando en un castillo? ¡Tienes de todo! -Link agitó sus manos en el aire, después señaló todo el castillo, haciendo notar los lujos por los que estaban rodeados, pero a Zelda, a Zelda eso no le pareció.

- ¡Ponte en mi lugar! ¿Te gustaría estar encerrado aquí todos los días? -Apretó los puños, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué no podía entenderla? ¿Por qué no quería que le acompañase?

- ¡Bendita trifuerza! ¡Zelda! -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, casi cayendo en la resignación. ¿Por qué es tan dificil que las mujeres comprendan?- Imagina que te estás muriendo de hambre y no tienes que comer. Si te quedases aquí eso no sería un problema. -Y era cierto, las veces en las que él había estado al borde de morir del hambre eran incontables.

- ¡Cazaría!

- ¡No sabes cazar!

- ¡Aprendería!

- ¡Ugh! -Ambos se dieron la espalda, tratando de calmarse y detener esa atmósfera llena de tensión que se había formado entre ellos- _"Quisiera que estuvieses en mi lugar por primera vez en la vida"._

Lo que ellos no sabían es que ese deseo sería escuchado... Y se les cumpliría.

**Fin Prólogo.**


	2. Cap 1: Los problemas están por comenzar

**Nota: **Zelda y Link de este fic no son de algún mundo en general, o sea, es sólo los títulos de "Princesa" y "Héroe", pero de allí, no son de ningún juego en general. Por eso verán más personajes de otros juegos, de Zelda, obviamente :D.

**Disclaimer: **Hecho sin fines de lucro. The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes le pertenecen a la compañia Nintendo.

**Sinópsis: **La princesa y el héroe tuvieron una pelea absurda, la cual los llevó pedir un deseo que fue escuchado por la persona equivocada. Su deseo se cumplió, sí, pero no de la manera en la que ellos querían hacerlo. ¿Podrán sobrellevar esto? ¿O morirán en el intento?

**Nombre:** En tu cuerpo.

**Capítulo 1:** Los problemas están por comenzar.

Con todos los gritos y la conmoción que habían armado los dos jovenes hylianos, en pocos segundos ya había una muchedumbre de mucamas y guardias observándoles detenidamente. Se podían escuchar los cuchicheos de las mucamas, tales como "_¿sabías que la princesa lloró más tres días cuando Link se fue?"_ O "_Se ve que se quieren mucho_" y como no, el típico de la gente cuando ve a dos polos opuestos pelear: "_Se van a casar. Ya verás"._ Eso, más las risitas y silbidos dirigidos hacia Link, ya que siempre andaba en tan buenos terminos con la Princesa. Era mejor retirarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se pelearon en pleno corredor y la gente los escuchó. Ya había nuevo chisme en el castillo.

- "_Y como son tan buenos tergiversando las cosas, seguro dirán que le he golpeado unas mil veces. Es que lo veo..._" -Pensó la Princesa, apretando los puños. Volteó sigilosamente a ver a Link, que miraba sus guantes apenado, uno de los guardias había dicho un comentario fuera de lugar, pero Zelda prefirió ignorarlo- Vamos, no pararan hasta vernos desaparecer de sus campos de visiones -Dijo Zelda, señalando hacia la puerta que llevaba a otra sala. Link asintió, tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible, despidiéndose de los guardias y mucamas con una sonrisa nerviosa y un gesto con su mano.

Las mucamas se derritieron. Es que Link era muy apuesto. Los guardias rodaron los ojos y voltearon. Ese muchacho les robaba credito y en grande.

- Eh... ¿Zel? -Link la seguía de cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para rozar sus hombros o mirar su rosto. Cuando le llamó por ese apodo, la joven respondió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, dando así a entender que el buen humor se le había ido a los pies. Y eso que ni buen humor había tenido- Lamento lo que pasó allá... No debía haberte gritado... Eres la Princesa y...

- ¿Lo dices por eso? -Lo interrumpió. Aún seguía sin mirarlo. Él prefirio dejar que la joven siguiera hablando- ¿Por qué soy la Princesa de Hyrule?

- ¡No! Me expresé mal, quise decir que gritarte no estuvo bien, eres una mujer después de todo y no se les grita -Suspiró el muchacho- Y eres la Princesa, no debo gritarte aunque me muera por hacerlo.

- También soy tu amiga... ¿Sabes? Es cansado que te traten como creen que deben tratarte y no como esperas que lo hagan -Su voz sonaba tan firme y a la vez tan suave que Link se preguntaba como podía hacer eso- Más que nadie tú, que eres mi mejor amigo. No puedo soportar que me trates con formalidades sólo por ser la Princesa.

- Zelda... -Tenía que pensar en una buena excusa, ahora y como sea- No lo dije porque tú seas la Princesa exactamente -Esta vez, Zelda si volteó a verlo, con una mirada de notoria confusión en su rostro- ¿Te imaginas que los guardias le dicen al Ministro: _"Señor, el joven Link le gritó a la Princesa Zelda haciéndola llorar_"? -Zelda rió ante la imitación de los guardias por parte de Link, era un tonto de verdad- Seguro me mandan al calabozo toda la vida.

- El ministro no haría eso -Dijo Zelda, esta vez sonriendo como debía ser- Seguro me mandaba a llamar a mí, diciendo que algo hice yo para hacerte enojar -Hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

- Y es cierto, me haces enojar mucho, Princesa -Frunció el ceño, cruzándose el también de brazos. Claramente estaba bromeando y Zelda lo sabía muy bien.

- ¿En seeeerio? Pues tú también. Creyendo que no me puedo defender sola. Hieres mi sensible corazón -Se llevó las manos a la cara, como si estuviese llorando. Claro que no era así... Y ambos eran muy malos actores, no había momento en el que no rieran.

- ¿Tienes corazón? -Acto seguido; recibió un puñetazo en el hombro- ¡Ouch! -Volvió a ver a su atacante. Zelda sonreía victoriosa.

El muchacho de verdes ropajes iba a decirle algo, pero sintió su cuerpo muy cansado como para hacerlo. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Y no era el único, la Princesa se encontraba igual, ahora sentía una pesadez sobre sus hombros que poco a poco la estaba llevando a caer al piso. Dentro de nada, habían dos jovenes desmayados en el corredor. Y dentro de nada, un grito desgarrador.

Algo estaba cambiando en la realidad que ellos conocían.

* * *

Ese mismo día, al caer el alba, despertó en una acolchonada cama el que se suponía ser el héroe. Algo había cambiado en él, sólo que aún no se daba cuenta.

- ¡Princesa! ¡Ha despertado! -¿Prin... Princesa? ¿Le había llamado Princesa?

- ¿Disculpa? -Fue lo primero que preguntó la joven (¿o el joven?), a la vez que miraba a su alrededor, que estaba en una habitación llena de lujos y cosas de Princesas...

- Que susto nos habían dado. Ambos estaban desmayados.

- "¿_Desmayados? ¿Y por qué demonios tengo la voz tan chillona?_"

- La dejo ahora, Princesa, espero y se recuperé pronto -La joven mucama hizo una reverencIa y salió de la habitación. Bien. Ahora sí. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué le llamaban Princesa? Solían llamarlo "Lobito", "Chico Hada", "Niño del bosque" y por supuesto, "Héroe", pero jamás Princesa.

- ¿Qué ha pasa...? ¿QUÉ? -Lo que vio en el espejo no podía ser cierto, no podía ser él. No... ¡Era la Princesa Zelda? ¡Su reflejo era la Princesa Zelda! ¡Él era la Princesa Zelda!- No... No... No... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡No! ¡Oh, por Farore! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! ¡No puede ser! -Gritaba la rubia (¿o el rubio?) sin dejar de ver su reflejo. Revelaba una hermosa joven, con una expresión de histéria que no podía controlar.

* * *

Y en otra habitación, menos lujosa que la anterior, se encontraba despertándose un joven (¿o una joven?) de verdes ropajes.

- ¡Link! ¡Oh, gracias a las oraciones! Has despertado.

- "¿_Me ha llamado Link?_" -Se extrañó el muchacho (¿o la muchacha?)- Impa... Emm... ¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que le habían llamado por otro nombre.

- Los encontraron desmayados en pleno pasillo, ¿qué sucedio, Link?

- "_¿Por qué me está llamando Link? ¿Y por qué mi voz está tan grave?_" -Comenzaba a asustarse, ¿es qué en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente se habían vuelto todos locos o qué?- Nada, no recuerdo.

- Espero que Zelda no te haya golpeado, anda muy agresiva últimamente -La sheikah se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta. El rubio (¿o la rubia?) hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no levantarse de la cama y gritar cual niñata. Lo máximo que alcanzó a hacer fue soltar un inaudible gruñido- En fin, Link, iré a ver como está Zelda. A tu lado hay un cuenco con agua para que te refresques. Te ves un poco tenso, chico -Y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación.

¿Ir a ver como está Zelda? ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¡Zelda estaba ahí! ¡Frente a sus narices! ¡Era ella! ¿Por qué la llamaban Link? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en su Castillo?

- Debo estar soñando... -Se levantó para enjuagarse la cara con el cuenco de agua que Impa le había indicado. Tomó el agua en sus manos y se mojó la cara con delicadeza, entonces, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con alguien más- ¡Ah!

Y el cuenco cayó al suelo, regando así el agua.

- "_¿Q-Qué fue...?"_ -Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al toparse con un pequeño espejo que sólo servía para el rostro, pero fue suficiente para que viera el horror- No puede ser... No... No... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Link (¿o Zelda?) cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo mojado, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, moviéndose como si le estuviese dando un ataque de epilepsia. Bendita Trifuerza que no era eso.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Por el amor de Nayru! ¡Debe ser una pesadilla! -Y en las gotas de agua derramadas, se podía observar un joven muy apuesto, gritando como una nenita.

* * *

- ¡Debo encontrar a Zelda! -La Princesa (¿o el héroe?) abrió la puerta de un sólo golpe, llamando la atención de los que por allí pasaban, haciendo que se preguntasen: "_¿Y ahora qué bicho le pico?"_. Corría por los pasillos, buscando una pista de su amiga (¿o amigo?). Correr con tal vestido no era una cosa fácil, por lo que hubo muchas veces en las que su cara conoció al piso. Ahora ya eran muy amigos- ¿Dónde te metiste? -Masculló, mirando hacia todos los lados posibles. Su cara, si bien estaba roja por los golpes, también lo estaba por el enojo y fastidio de caer cada segundo y no encontrar lo que quería.

- ¡Link! ¡Link! -Al escuchar su nombre de verdad, volteó, encontrándose con algo que mando su alma a sus pies. Era él... Sí... Era su cuerpo... Con otra persona adentro.

- ¿Zelda? -Musitó, entre sorprendida (¿o sorprendido?) y asustada (¿o asustado?). Se estaba viendo, era su cuerpo el que estaba frente a su persona... Lo que quería decir qué..

- Link... -Habló por primera vez él (¿o ella?), poniendo una mano en su pecho, dándole así una apariencia poco masculina al cuerpo donde se encontraba- Creo que hemos cambiado de cuerpo.

Y esas eran las palabras que la hyliana (¿o hyliano?) no quería escuchar.

- ¡Debemos hacer algo! -Exclamó Link (¿o Zelda?), agitando los brazos en el aire- ¿Te das cuenta del problema en el que estamos? ¡No puedo estar en este cuerpo!

- ¿Y tu crees que yo quiero estar en tu cuerpo de niñata toda mi vida? -Masculló esas palabras, haciendo lo posible porque no los escucharán. Ahora tenía que mirar hacia arriba cuando quería hablar con Link (¿o será Zelda?).

- Oye, cuidado con lo que dices sobre mi cuerpo, que el tuyo no es la gran cosa, apestas a sudor de paso -Hizo un gesto de asco, luego sacando la lengua y por último tapándose la nariz.

- ¡No hagas esas cosas! -Gritó en un susurro- No es masculino.

- ¿Masculino? ¡Yo noy masculina, Link! Y tú, esa manera de pararte no es de una Princesa -Sentenció, señalándole con el dedo índice. Zelda (¿O Link?) tomó aire antes de hablar otra vez.

- ¡No soy una Princesa mimada! Es obvio que no me voy a parar y actuar como tal -Soltó un bufido, acompañado de un gruñido.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, lleno de miradas fulminantes. Lo habían hecho de nuevo, pelearon otra vez.

- No soy mimada... -Susurró el rubio (¿o la rubia?), cruzándose de brazos, tratando de no parecer en lo posible femenino.

- Lo sé, lo siento -Se disculpó la Princesa (¿o el héroe?) acercándose a él (¿o ella?) para darle un abrazo. Los tamaños habían cambiado, así que tuvo que abrazarle como toda dama abrazaba a un hombre más alto que ella, por la cintura. Muy pronto sintió los brazos del rubio (¿o la rubia?) a su alrededor.

- Debemos buscar una manera de arreglar esto -Dijo el rubio (¿o la rubia?) sin dejar de abrazarle. Al contrario, le abrazó más fuerte, como si por un momento estuviese de nuevo en su cuerpo.

- Lo sé, pero Zelda... -Logró decir la muchacha (¿o el muchacho?), sintiendo como le oprimían una zona de suma delicadeza.

- Dime...

- Me apretas los pechos... -Susurró, logrando que un sonrojo lleno de vergüenza se asomara por el rostro de Link (¿O Zelda?). Dejó de abrazarle, dándole un suave empujón para quedar un poco alejados.

- ¡L-Lo siento! ¿Están bien? -Preguntó, preocupado (¿o preocupada?) por el estado de sus pechos. Aunque ya no estuviese en su cuerpo, por el momento, tenía que seguir velando por su seguridad. Al notar la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo (¿o amiga?), se cruzó de brazos- Cuando me lo devuelvas, lo quiero en un buen estado.

- Claro -Dijo, levantando los hombros. Luego miró hacia abajo de nuevo, viendo como se movían levemente con su respirar. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a hablar de más, diciendo las cosas que pensaba, creyendo por un momento que no había nadie más a su alrededor- ¿Cómo puedes saltar, correr y hacer cosas que se supone no debe hacer una Princesa con estas cosas? Parecen maracas de un lado a otro. Deberías usar un sujetador más apretado, no quisiera que algún morboso comenzara a verte con otros ojos ¿sabes?

- ...

Oh oh.

- ¡Eres un idiota! -Gritó, levantando la mano para darle una bofetada, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó los jadeos sorprendidos de dos mucamas que por allí pasaban. No podía pegarle, al menos no en este cuerpo- No vuelvas a hablar de mi cuerpo de esa manera. ¡Mucho menos de mis pechos! -Masculló, fulminándole con la mirada. Bajó la mano para tomar la delicada mano de la Princesa de Hyrule (¿o Héroe de muchos títulos?) y aparentar otra situación.

- Sí... Lo lamento, lo siento mucho... -Se disculpa repetidas veces, tratando de evitar esa gélida mirada. Jamás pensó que sus propios ojos le causarían terror.

- Porque como lo vuelvas a hacer, usaré fuego contra fuego -Dijo, con firmeza en su voz. Zelda (Más bien Link) tragó saliva, con los vellos erizados. ¿Podría haberse referido a... Eso?

Aunque no tenía de que avergonzarse, era muy grande a su punto de vista, Zelda no podría decir nada.

- "_¿Por qué estoy pensando estás cosas? Demonios, quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta_". Zelda -Le llamó con seriedad. Esto hizo que el Héroe (Más bien Princesa) se pusiera igual de serio para escucharle- Sé de una bruja que podría ayudarnos a volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Una bruja?

- Sí, la conocí en uno de mis tantos viajes. Escucha, ¿dijiste que querías salir del castillo?

- Ajaaaá -Una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en el rostro del muchacho (Más bien muchacha). ¡Se cumpliría su deseo después de todo!

- Pues eso. Debemos salir del castillo si queremos encontrarle -Link (¿o Zelda?) estaba a punto de gritar de la emoción, pero antes de que lo hiciese le detuvo- Debemos pedirle permiso a Impa y para eso debemos actuar bien. No puedes actuar como una Princesa en mi cuerpo.

- Y tú mucho menos como un héroe en el mío -Susurró- Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que debo y no debo hacer al hablar con alguien, finjiendo ser tú.

- Lo mismo digo, Princesa -Se sonrieron mutuamente.

- ¿Vamos, _Zelda_? -Link (¿O Zelda?) le ofreció el brazo como todo un caballero, que la dama (¿o señor?) recibió y tomó con gusto.

- Por supuesto, _Link_.

¿Qué tan dificil sería sobrevivir en el cuerpo del otro?

* * *

**Muchas gracias a esas personas que me dejaron reviews, agregaron a favoritos y follows :) También a aquellos que la leyeron aunque no hicieron nada de lo anterior, gracias :)**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y no se confundan mucho xD**

**También aprovecho para decir algo: #RIPRobinWilliams gran actor, gran persona y gran gamer. Fue otra victima de la depresión. Que en paz descanse :'( El hombre formó gran parte de la infancia de muchos. Su juego favorito era el Zelda, tanto así que nombró a su hija igual que a la Princesa.**

**Si tenéis un familiar, amigo o alguien que sufré o está sufriendo de depresión, ayúdenlo lo más que puedan.**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	3. Cap 2: Convenciendo a Impa

**Disclaimer: **Hecho sin fines de lucro. The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes le pertenecen a la compañia Nintendo.

**Sinópsis: **La princesa y el héroe tuvieron una pelea absurda, la cual los llevó pedir un deseo que fue escuchado por la persona equivocada. Su deseo se cumplió, sí, pero no de la manera en la que ellos querían hacerlo. ¿Podrán sobrellevar esto? ¿O morirán en el intento?

**Nombre:** En tu cuerpo.

**Capítulo 2:** Convenciendo a Impa.

¿Cómo convencer a Impa? Ese era su mayor problema ahora.

No es que Impa se los prohibiría, ese no era el problema principal. Al ver que Link acompañaría a la Princesa y sería su escolta en el tiempo que estén fuera, seguramente les dejaría ir, ya que confiaba mucho en el Héroe y sabía de sobra que rescataría a la Princesa de cualquier situación que se diera. Pero eso era porque la sheikah no tenía ni la más mínima idea del pequeño-gran problema que ahora tenían los jovenes hylianos. Y es que, ¿en qué momento se le pasaría por la cabeza que la Princesa y el Héroe cambiarían de cuerpo?

- Bien, ¿qué le decimos y hacemos exactamente? -Preguntó el héroe (¿o la Princesa?), escondidos detrás de la puerta, mirando a la sheikah hablar con unos guardias.

- Pues que para que dejes actuar como una niñita caprichosa, te sacaré a pasear por allí y te regresaré en ¿tres días? ¿una semana? -Dijo simplemente Zelda (¿o Link?), encogiéndose de hombros como si no hubiese dicho nada interesante, ni nada que hubiese ofendido a la Princesa en el cuerpo de Link.

- ¿Niñita caprichosa? ¿A pasear por allí? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Ruto? -Se cruzó de brazos, apretando la mandíbula, tratando en lo posible de disimular su enojo. Era tan frustrante el solo hecho de que pensase como todos los demás en ese castillo. ¿Qué acaso no entendían que quería libertad? Tenía responsabilidades con su reino, sí, pero también tenía diesciseis años, ¡quería vivir su juventud de la manera que ella deseaba! ¡Al menos un poco de ella! ¿Era mucho pedir?

- Sólo digo que la gente se parte la espalda por ti -Dijo la muchacha (¿o muchacho?), llevando las manos a la cadera. Cualquiera que los viese de lejos diría que no hay nada mal con ellos, pero al examinarlos de cerca, notarían un gran cambio en sus personalidades. Dos polos opuestos.

- Cambiemos de tema ¿sí? -Bufó, soltando un largo suspiro. Era cansado que nadie entendiera su punto de vista de las cosas, peor, que él no las entendiera.

- Claro -Trató de mantener la postura del quemeimportismo, aunque en el fondo, estaba fastidiado de que no entendiera que sólo quería protegerla.

- ¿Qué piensas decirle a Impa?

- ¿Decirme qué?

- ¡AH! ¡IMPA! -Ambos hylianos dieron un salto hacia atrás del susto. ¡La sheikah había aparecido de entre las sombras!... Aunque la verdad se había estado acercando hace un buen rato a la problemática pareja.

- Bueno, ¿decirme qué? -Levantó una ceja, mirándoles de manera inquisitiva. ¿Qué se traían esos dos entre manos?

- Bueno... Em... -Zelda (Más bien Link) comenzó a balbucear, sin saber que decirle a la mujer, quien le mataba con esa mirada interrogante. ¿Qué podía decir que sonase como la verdadera Zelda, y no como el individuo que se encontraba en su cuerpo?

- Impa -Llamó la atención de los presentes, Link (Más bien Zelda). Por mucho que contase con Impa, no podía contarle lo ocurrido. No la dejaría salir de ser así. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad en el cuerpo del Héroe para salir de allí victoriosos- Hablé con... Zelda... Sobre algunas cosas y queríamos pedir tú permiso para algo.

- Continúa -Estaba cada vez más curiosa sobre lo que él (¿o ella?) decía... Y sabiendo que se trataba de ambos... Podía ser cualquier cosa... Como...

- Zelda y yo lo hemos estada hablando...

¿Podría ser posible?

- Y siendo yo él que habla, quiero pedir tu permiso...

¡Oh Diosas! Tenía que ser eso, de otra manera esa seriedad en su rostro no valdría de nada.

- Para poder llevarme a la Princesa.

¡Qué vivan los...! ¿¡Llevarse!? ¿¡A dónde se la va a llevar? ¿Y el compromiso? ¿Y el matrimonio? ¿Qué pasó con las costumbres? Ahora si querían irse juntos debían hacerlo ¿y ya? ¡Oh Din! ¿Qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de estos dolescentes? Esto en su época no pasaba, no...

- Sería un buen escolta y la podría llevar a lugares que ya visite, así el peligro sería menos ¿no?

Oh... Así que era eso... Tiene más sentido, sí...

- Menos mal... -Susurró la Sheikah, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Qué dices? -Link (¿o Zelda?) sonrió, volviendo la vista a la rubia (¿o rubio?) quien observaba atónita (¿atónito?) la situación. ¡Fingía muy bien! ¡Casi podía pensar que era un perfecto clon!

- Pues...

- ¡Zelda se comportará! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Déjala ir! -Al sentirse amenazada, pensando que la sheikah diría que no, toda la buena actuación que hacía se le fue a los pies...

Le duró menos que a Link la respiración bajo el agua...

- "_Demonios_..." -Evitó llevarse la mano al rostro y negar por la tontería que el Héroe (más bien la Princesa) acababa de hacer, y al contrario de esto, juntos sus manos, mirando a Impa a modo de ruego. Nada más le faltaba ponerse de rodillas- ¡Por favor! ¡Déame ir! Sé que soy una niña malcriada y caprichosa pero si me dejas ir me comportaré -Dos pájaros matados de un tiro.

- Oh, bueno... -¿Acaso la Princesa se había llamado a ella misma malcriada y caprichosa o es que sus oídos le estaban jugando un buena?

- "_Link... Ya verás, tonto._..". Quizás yo sea un despitado y me la pase la mayor parte de mi vida dormido y hasta me olvide de las promesas que hago pero, quiero compensarlo, por eso, ¿nos dejas hacer un pequeño viaje por Hyrule? No será por mucho tiempo...

- Ah... -¿Y qué Keese los mordió a estos dos el día de hoy? ¿Por qué estaban haciendo malos comentarios hacia sus personas?

- ¡Por favor! -Exclamaron a coro. Si tan sólo ella supiera que debían salir sí o sí, de otra manera no podrían recuperar sus cuerpos y... -"_No, Diosas, no_".

- Bueno... Link, sabes que es mi responsabilidad proteger a la Princesa a toda costa y al dejarla ir contigo pasaría de ser mi responsabilidad, a ser tuya. Deberás protegerla de todo -Dijo seriamente la mujer de cabellos blancos. Ambos jovenes asintieron.

- _"Lo sé. No dejaré que nada le pase"_ -Pensó la rubia (¿o el rubio?). No podía decirlo, puesto que no se encontraba en su cuerpo y Impa no esperaba tal comentario por parte de "La Princesa", pero mentalmente había respondido al mandato de la sheikah y lo cumpliría a toda costa.

- ¿Es eso un sí? -Una sonrisa empezaba a asomarse en el rostro del Hyliano (¿o hyliana?).

- Sí, pero, Princesa, debo hablar con usted un momento.

- "_Oh oh... ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?_" -Pensó Link (¿o será Zelda?), compartiendo miradas de horror con la Princesa (¿o será el Héroe?). ¿Qué tendría que decirle su niñera?

La muchacha (¿o el muchacho?) de cabellos dorados se acercó a pasos lentos, relamiéndose los labios por los nervios causados y repitiéndose mentalmente que negaría cualquier cosa extraña que preguntase la sheikah. No había nada que temer... Era Impa después de todo.

... Vale, ahora que lo pensaba, era Impa la razón por la cual estar asustados.

- ¿Q-Qué sucede? -Balbuceó nerviosa (¿o nervioso?), juntando las manos tras su espalda, jugando con ellas y de vez en cuando, secando el sudor frío que había sido causado por los nervios.

- Zelda, te permito este viaje porque conozco a Link y sé que daría su vida por ti -Zelda (¿O será Link?), rodó los ojos y asintió. Claro que daría su vida, más que nada si estuviese en su cuerpo, pero estando en el cuerpo de la Princesa, aumentaría la dificultad de las cosas, porque ahora tendría que proteger cuerpo ajeno y a Zelda en su cuerpo. Los gajes del oficio.

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

- Te digo esto porque, Link es un joven apuesto y tú, una joven muy hermosa que levantaría la atención de cualquier hombre -... ¿Acaso Impa estaba tratando de decir qué...? - Por eso necesito que actúen con responsabilidad y no vayan a hacer nada movidos por el deseo.

¿Acaso... Acaso Impa estaba insinuando lo que ella (¿o él?) creía que estaba insinuando?

- Lo más importante en este mundo es el amor, las cosas por deseo no salen bien nunca. Ya ves a Ganon, que por desear la Trifuerza y olvidar lo que es bueno, desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Cortesía de Link, claro... Pero ese no es el punto. Deben pensar antes de actuar, toda acción tiene una consecuencia, ¿sí?

Había estado boquiabierta en todo el sermón sin sentido de Impa, o al menos ella (¿o él?) lo vio así porque... ¿Acostarse con Zelda? ¿De verdad? ¡No se le había ni pasado por la cabeza tremenda idea! Además, ni "movidos por el deseo" o "queriendo" podrían hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque no estaba en su cuerpo. Sería muy extraño el tener relaciones con alguien, peor si ese alguien es el amigo o amiga tuyo con el cual has cambiado de cuerpo?... No. Simplemente no.

- Impa, por eso no te preocupes ¿vale? -Mantuvo la calma en su voz, aunque hubiese estado deseando reírse a carcajadas por todo lo que escuchó.

- Bueno, confío plenamente en ti -Dijo con firmeza, colocando una mano en el hombro de la Princesa (¿o Héroe?)- ¡Y en ti también, Link! -Exclamó, llamando la atención del rubio (¿o la rubia?) que sólo pudo asentir, puesto que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía- Será mejor que empaques tus cosas, te cuidas mucho, ¿sí?

- Claro, Impa, y gracias otra vez.

Apenas la sheikah desapareció de sus campos de visiones, Link (¿o Zelda?) se acercó, curioso (¿curiosa?) por saber que es lo que la niñera le había dicho.

- ¿Qué quería? -Preguntó, muy interesado (¿interesada?) por saber.

- Vamos a empacar y en el camino te digo -Soltó una risa llena de ironía. Acostarse con Zelda... Pffft.. Claaaaro.

- ¿Y bien? -Volvió a preguntar, esta vez mientras iban caminando a la habitación para guardar ciertas cosas de utilidad. Necesitaba saber, ya que al final, Impa se lo había contado porque pensó que era la Zelda verdadera, pero sólo era Link en su cuerpo, y si no se lo quiso contar, básicamente por estar en el cuerpo de Link, es porque era específicamente para sus oídos. Tenía el derecho a saberlo.

- Pues estaba asustada.

- ¿De qué me pasara algo?

- De que tengamos relaciones.

...

- ¿Qué? -Se había quedado atónita. ¿De verdad escuchó eso?

- Lo que oíste. Cree que seremos "movidos por el deseo" y haremos cositas -Aunque lo decía de tal manera que parecía no importarle mucho, en el fondo luchaba contra si mismo para no echarse al suelo a reír. Es que le parecía muy ilógico.

Bueno, no mentiría en que Zelda sin duda era la hyliana más atractiva que había visto en su vida, tenía lo suyo y demás de eso, una personalidad encantadora. A veces que solía ponerse especial y caprichosa, como toda mujer, pero seguía siendo casi perfecta. ¿Pero por qué no se acostaría con ella? Porque era su mejor amiga, no podría si quiera intentarlo. Sería romper su amistad.

... Tampoco es que tendría mucha oportunidad...

- "No, Link, no pienses eso" -Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tratando de quitar el rubor que había aparecido en su cara, causado por tal pensamiento.

- No... sé que decir... -Se había quedado callado (¿o callada?) para analizar las palabras que había escuchado. ¿Por qué habría pensado eso Impa? Entre ellos no había nada... ¿no?

No hay duda que las mujeres indagan más un tema que los hombres.

- No hay nada que decir -Llegaron a la habitación, pero antes de entrar, Zelda (¿o Link?) volvió a ía que el comentario le había puesto incómodo (¿incómoda?)- No pienses mucho en eso, ¿sí? Somos mejores amigos ¿no? Nos llevamos muy bien, por eso Impa pensó eso, ¿vale? -Link (¿Zelda?) sólo asintió.

- ¿Te vas a cambiar?

- Sí, esta ropa es demasiado incómoda -Frunció el ceño, demostrando su disgusto- ¿Tendrás algo más cómodo para el viaje?

- Creo que tengo algo. Es un vestido, pero es más cómodo que ese -Iban a entrar al cuarto, sí, juntos, pero se detuvieron de ipsofacto al sentir algunas miradas sobre ellos. Se podrían malinterpretar... Muchas cosas- No puedo entrar contigo.

- Ya me di cuenta -Masculló, fulminando con la mirada a las mucamas cotillas que se hicieron las desentendidas- Sólo dime como es.

- Es de un azul marino en la parte de arriba, y la caída es blanca. Lo podrás distinguir cuando lo veas, es el único vestido de ese color que tengo.

- Azul y blanco, vale, lo tengo -Suspiró, antes de abrir la puerta- Debo acostumbrarme a esto de los vestidos... -Iba a entrar cuando...

- ¡Espera! -Le llamó de manera tan repentina, logrando que pegara un saltito, ¿a qué venía el grito ese?- No quiero... No quiero que veas mi cuerpo.

¿Qué?

Oh... Es verdad, si se iba a cambiar, tendría que quitarse la ropa, al quitarse la ropa quedaría desnuda... O en paños menores, pero era casi lo mismo...

- Hazlo a oscuras... -Sugirió el Héroe (¿o era la Princesa?), tratando de ocultar su sonrojo mirando hacia sus manos. La rubia (¿o era el rubio?) volvió a suspirar. ¿Es qué acaso los problemas no terminarían para ellos?

- Está bien, está bien... Las cosas que hago por tu integridad física y emocional, eh.

- Por eso te quiero, lobito -Bromeó el muchacho (¿o la muchacha?), guiñándole el ojo al verle entrar. Ella (¿o él?) sólo rodó los ojos, y así entrando a la habitación-_ "Espero que no tenga problemas al cambiarse a oscuras?_

Pero la Princesa en el cuerpo del Héroe habló antes de tiempo.

- ¡Ouch! -Pudo escuchar por quinta vez desde fuera de la habitación. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, al parecer había encontrado el vestido que le había indicado y estaba listo para usarlo. ¿Vestirse a oscuras? Pan comido, pensaba él, pero la verdad, se había golpeado ya más de cinco veces en un minuto- ¡Ayyyyy! -Correción. Seis.

Diosas, otro problema a la lista de problemas, cada vez se alargaba más. ¿Cuándo podrían salir del castillo sin tener algo que terminar? Por Farore, Din y Nayru, que la Trifuerza los acompañe.

* * *

**Como siempre digo, gracias por leer, dejar reviews y ponerlo en favorito :)**

**Espero q****ue este capítulo sea de su agrado~**


	4. Cap 3: Zelda y Malon ¡Vamos al rancho!

**Nota: **Ya que resultaba molestoso para algunos que pusiese entre paréntesis cuando me dirigía a Link o Zelda **[Ej: Y La Princesa (¿O él Héroe)],** decidí ponerles comillas. Así que, cuando me diriga a Link en el cuerpo de Zelda será: _"Zelda" "Princesa" "Hyliana"_ y todo aquello que sea en femenino entre comillas. Lo mismo con Zelda en el cuerpo de Link. Espero que se entienda y os siga gustando.

**Disclaimer: **Hecho sin fines de lucro. The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes le pertenecen a la compañia Nintendo.

**Sinópsis: **La princesa y el héroe tuvieron una pelea absurda, la cual los llevó pedir un deseo que fue escuchado por la persona equivocada. Su deseo se cumplió, sí, pero no de la manera en la que ellos querían hacerlo. ¿Podrán sobrellevar esto? ¿O morirán en el intento?

**Nombre:** En tu cuerpo.

**Capítulo 3: **Zelda y Malon. ¡Vamos al rancho!

- Uhmm...

Se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del castillo, listos para emprender su viaje hacia la casa de la bruja que los ayudaría a romper ese hechizo. Si bien, el cambiar de cuerpo les había traídos muchos problemas y... Muchos golpes también... Pobre Link. El camino se había vuelto silencioso y pesado, un silencio incómodo que calaba los huesos y hacía estremecer a la Princesa en el cuerpo de Link. Más que nada, porque Link no dejaba de gruñir y mascullar cosas sobre su mala suerte.

- ¿L-Link? -Llamó su atención, jugando con sus dedos.

- No hagas eso en mi cuerpo -Respondió cortante "La Princesa", sin mirarlo.

- ¡O-oye! -Exclamó "enfadado" el "Héroe del tiempo". Tomó de los hombros a "Zelda", logrando así que voltease a verle con mucho desínteres.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No te comportes así conmigo! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que esto haya pasado! -Lo soltó sin dejar de mirarlo, apretando los puños y descargando su furia en ellos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan borde con ella? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que ambos lo pasaban mal? Sólo se dio unos cuantos golpes y ya... Se ha dado peores.

- Zelda -Susurró, aún con esa expresión neutra, pero ahora tenía gotitas de sudor recorriéndole la frente.

- ¿Qué?

- Me estás pisando -Dijo esto último con la voz quebrada.

- ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! -Dio un pequeño saltito muy femenino hacia atrás, llevándose las manos al pecho. "Zelda" sintió las miradas de los curiosos sobre ellos, en especial sobre "Link", que tenía esa pose de fémina nada que ver con su cuerpo.

- No. Hagas. Eso -Habló de manera entrecortada, mirándole fijamente. ¿Acaso quería que "ella" empezara a actuar como machito? Porque no habría problema, no, por "ella" actuaría así todo el tiempo. Sueño dorado.

- L-Lo siento. Es la costumbre -Se rascó la nuca, mirando el suelo "apenado".

- Vale -Volvieron a caminar, esta vez a punto de poner un pie fuera del castillo. Ambos se detuvieron, soltando un suspiro. "Link" inhaló el aire de su castillo, de su hogar, antes de empezar a caminar, pero "Zelda" le detuvo- Espera.

- ¿Hm?

- Es peligroso... Es peligroso, yo no...

- Hey -Sonrió "Link", tomando las manos de "La Princesa" de una manera muy tierna. "Ella" se quedó "atónita"- Sé que quieres protegerme. Sé que yo soy una quejica y a veces te vuelvo loco pero, de verdad, este es nuestro problemas y saldremos de esto. Juntos. ¿Vale? -Se agachó un poco, quedando cerca del rostro de "Zelda" quien no entendía nada la situación en la que se encontraba- Gracias...

- ¿P-Por qué? -Tartamudeó. ¿Por qué hacía esto?

- Por permitirme tener mi pequeña aventura, contigo -Y dicho esto, plantó un corto besito en su frente. Luego soltó una risilla inocente- ¿Vamos?

- Ah... -Sacudió su cabeza, tratando así de que el rubor en sus mejillas desaparecierá, y disipar sus pensamientos tontos por culpa de ese "beso"- No entiendo porque has... -Tragó saliva- Has hecho eso, pero lo que sea que quieras no lo vas a tener -Trató de sonar firme, pero estaba más "nerviosa" que una cabra.

- Ya no quiero nada -Volvió a sonreír tiernamente. De no ser porque estaba viéndose a si mismo, literalmente, consideraría esa sonrisa como la cosa más dulce del mundo.

- Humph, cállate -Y esta vez, ambos salieron del castillo, con una sonrisa. Todo estaba tan bien... ¿Qué podría salir mal?

- ¿Crees que es buena idea? -Mientras los jóvenes se alejaban entres risas y miradas confidentes, tres mujeres les miraban a lo lejos, ocultas entre las sombras.

- ¡Vamos! ¿No era lo que desearon? Además, quizás este sea el empujón que necesitaban -Rió la mujer de tez morena, viendo como "La Princesa" y "Él héroe" empezaban a discutir. ¿La razón? No la sabía, pero seguramente era una tonteria.

- Espero que todo les salga bien... Uhm... -Parecía ser la menor entre las tres mujeres, no sólo por estatura, pero su voz, tímida y un poco chillona la delataban. Suspiró y llevó el libro que tenía en sus manos a su pecho.

- Lo mismo digo, pero conociendo a ese par, seguro les irá de maravilla ¿no? -Sonrió la mujer de largo cabello azul, llevando sus manos a la cadera.

- Claro, las Dio... Más bien, nosotras, los acompañaremos -Y entre risas y cuchicheos sobre sus planes y travesuras, las culpables del hechizo se fueron alejando. ¿Aún no sabes quienes son?

* * *

- Y dime, Link, ¿qué haremos cuando oscurezca? -"El rubio" señaló el cielo, que ya estaba tomando un color entre naranja y rosa pálido con alguna que otra tonalidad rojiza. El ocaso.

- Podríamos pedir posada en el rancho Lon Lon -"Zelda" guardó algunas proviciones que habían comprado antes de salir de la Ciudadela en la pequeña mochila de Epona. Eso, si a la verdadera Princesa no le entraba hambre cada dos por tres, les alcanzaría para unos tres días.

Estaba un poco fastidiado, antes de salir, algunas cotillas comenzaron a silvar y lanzar comentarios tontos hacia ellos, cosas como "buenos términos", "matrimonio" y cosas que sólo se les dice a una pareja actual, estable. Ellos no eran nada de eso. ¿Por qué los molestaban así? Y es que, a la Soberana, quien se encontraba en su cuerpo por ahora, parecía no molestarle y sólo reía ante aquellos comentarios... Y por alguna razón, eso hacía que sintiese... No, espera. ¿Qué sentía exactamente? ¿No debería estar aliviado porque a ella no le importaba? Entonces, ¿por qué ese sentimiento de tristeza le invadía?

Meh, seguramente eran los efectos de estar en el cuerpo de una niña. Las niñas son así, ¿no?

- ¡Link! -Gritó esta vez, llamando la atención de su "amiga".

- ¿Ah? -Vaya, distraido otra vez.

- Te estaba hablando, ¿es que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? -"Ella" sólo negó. "Link" suspiró resignado, preparándose para contar la emocionante historia que había estado narrando minutos atrás cuando nadie le estaba escuchando- En fin, ¿sabías que una vez Malon y yo jugamos con las muñecas y me rompió una? -Rió ante el recuerdo.

- ¿Eh? ¿La conoces?

- Sí, verás...

* * *

_- ¡Papá! ¡Papá, dónde estás!_

_Una pequeña niña, de unos ocho o nueve años quizás, con un largo cabello pelirrojo tirando para el café, el cual a legüas, podía apreciarse el buen cuidado que recibía, con un brillo único y muy sedoso. Poseía unos orbes azul zafiro que encantaban a cualquiera y gracias a su carismático ser y sus buenos modales con los clientes, la paga por las compras a su rancho siempre eran de lo mejor._

_La pequeña Malon._

_Se encontraba observando por las rejas que la separaban del Castillo, donde su padre había vuelto para hacer una entrega, pero este tardaba en salir, por lo que la pequeña dedujo que se había quedado dormido de nuevo en alguna parte del gran Castillo._

_- Ese holgazán... -Masculló, apretando los barrotes. Los guardias ni siquiera volteaban a verla, simplemente estaban allí, parados como estatuas. Hasta podía jurar que debajo de esos cazcos, uno estaba roncando- ¡Papá! -Gritó, por enésima vez._

_- ¡Hey, niña! ¡No vociferes así! -El guardia que había creído que dormía dio un respingo, volteándola a ver muy enfadado. Lo había despertado de su siesta en el trabajo, debería estar agradecido- ¡Vamos, lárgate de aquí!_

_- ¡Pero mi padre sigue adentro! -Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¡Todo esto por culpa de su padre!_

_- Está bien, déjenla pasar -Una voz, una desconocida voz para ella, la hizo reaccionar, logrando que un sentimiento de tranquilidad la invadiera, como la voz misma. Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con una niña de su edad, pero a diferencia de ella, aquel galante vestido con finos y remarcados detalles, con su porte, le hacían darse cuenta que no era una simple muchacha, no, ella debía ser alguien importante._

_Debía ser la Princesa._

_- ¡S-Su majestad! -Tartamudeó aquel guardia dormilón, asintiendo levemente a las órdenes de su pequeña soberana. A mucho pesar, abrió la puerta, dejando que la atónita pelirroja entrase y se encontrase cara a cara con la mismísima Princesa de Hyrule._

_- Disculpe -Susurró, tímida e insegura, haciendo una torpe reverencia. No podían culparla, ¡era la primera vez que veía a alguien de la familia real! ¡Y era la Princesa!_

_- No te preocupes -Sonrió cálidamente, logrando un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Malon. Se sentía tan tonta y pequeñita- ¿Buscabas a tu padre?_

_- S-Sí, el tenía que hacer una entrega pero ya se ha tardado mucho..._

_- Ya veo... Oye, ¿y cómo te llamas? -Preguntó, cambiando de tema drásticamente._

_- Uhm... Malon -Sonrió- ¿Usted es la Princesa Zelda?_

_- Sip -Respondió muy alegre, juntando sus manitas, como aplaudiendo- Oye, ¿qué tal si juegas conmigo hasta que tu padre termine la entrega? ¿Siii?_

_- ¿Oh? -¿Jugar con la Princesa? ¡Pero que privilegio! Pero su padre... Él ya había hecho la entrega, lo sabía, seguramente se había quedado dormido, por eso tardaba... ¿Debía de negar aquella invitación que su soberana le había hecho cordialmente?_

_- Tengo muchas muñeeecas -Dijo con un tonito juguetón, digno de niñas de su edad._

_Bueno... Si su padre la hacía esperar, ¿por qué ella no?_

* * *

- ¡Espera un momento! -Interrumpió con efusividad el relato que tan abiertamente contaba su acompañante, sólo para hacer una pregunta digna de una hostia- ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

"El rubio" apretó los puños, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y como una punzada de ¿dolor? ¿rabia? le golpeteaba el pecho. ¿Cómo es que iba a contarle sus travesuras y aventurillas si él había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y aparecido después de 10 años después? Las ganas de golpearle aumentaron, pero estando en su cuerpo era muy imposible hacerlo.

- No... No tuve la oportunidad, hasta ahora -Masculló, tratando de no demostrar su claro enfado.

- Ah... -Ya sabía a donde se dirigía todo esto- Lo siento -Murmuró, regresando la vista hacia el frente para evitar encontrarse con sus azules ojos.

- Está bien -Sonrió con cierta melancolía, si que había extrañado su presencia, pero ya estaba aquí, ¿por qué desaprovecharlo?- ¿Puedo seguir?

- Ve a por ello.

* * *

_- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor, Sir. Wodash, no se lleve a la Princesa! -Las dos niñas se encontraban jugando en la recamara de Zelda desde hace ya un buen tiempo. Al principio, Malon no sabía muy bien como integrarse a todo eso, le costaba actúar con naturalidad ya que no se trataba de una persona común, no, se trataba de Zelda, la Princesa del Reino donde ella vivía. Zelda notó su incomodidad, así que empezó a hacer tonterias para darle a entender a la pelirroja que Princesa o no, era una hyliana como ella, ¡y sólo quería diversión!_

_- ¡Yo te rescataré, Princesa Malon! -Zelda, con una de sus muñecas a la cual le habían puesto una capa larga (la cual era un vestido pero a la mente imaginativa de las niñas era la capa de un apuesto héroe), la colocó sobre un corcel de madera, excelentemente detallado y coloreado por los artesanos del palacio, y fue en busca de "La Princesa Malon"._

_- ¡Oh no! -Malon hacía dos papeles, el del sirviente que avisaba a todos sobre el rapto y la Princesa que, al tener la muñeca el cabello pelirrojo como el de ella, decidieron ponerle Malon. Zelda hacia los papeles del héroe, y del cruel ser que raptaba a la Princesa para dejar el mundo bajo las sombras. Hubiesen queriso llamarlo Ganondorf, pero ese nombre les causaba repulsión, por lo cual le pusieron Wodash ya que significaba sombra al revés._

_- Princesa -Le llamó su niñera, Impa. Malon se sobresaltó al verla y pensó que la sacarían corriendo de allí- Es hora del almuerzo -Simplemente anunció, dedicándole una sonrisa a ambas crías. Malon se ruborizó, sintiéndose nerviosa de nuevo._

_- ¡Vale! Malon, ¿te apetece comer? -Preguntó Zelda, con una sincera sonrisa en el rosteo, tomando las manitas de la niña, que sorprendida ante eso, asintió muy contenta. ¡Wou! ¡Comería un banquete real!_

_- ¡Gracias! -Dio un saltito, pero no contó con que se tropezaría y pisaría al noble corcel y el apuesto héroe de juguetes. Los había arruinado- Ay... -El miedo recorrió su pequeño cuerpo y las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojitos, cristalizados por el miedo- L-Lo si-siento..._

_- No pasa nada, en ser..._

_Pero Zelda no pudo terminar, ya que Malon salió corriendo de su habitación, llorando como un bebé al que le quitan su caramelo. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Tonta, tonta! ¡Tonta Malon! Sin importarle mucho su padre y donde estaría, salió del Castillo sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, ignorando la noche y lo peligrosa que era._

_- ... Se fue -Musitó Zelda, anonada ante la rapidez de la niña, que con sus cortos pies, había llegado muy lejos en apenas pocos segundos._

_- Pobrecilla -Dijo Impa, luego dirigiendo su mirada a los rotos muñecos._

_- Pero... No me importaban... -Hizo un puchero, ella sólo quería tener alguien con quien jugar y ahora... Ahora ya no lo tenía._

* * *

- Y esa fue la última vez que nos vimos -Suspiró, recordando aquel evento. Malon le había caído muy bien, demasiado. Sabía hacer chistes muy buenos y aunque sólo fuesen sobre vacas y cuccos, le divertían mucho. Que pena que sólo pudo verla una vez.

- No estaría mal ir, ¿no? Matamos tres pájaros de un tiro -Acotó "La Princesa", señalando el rancho Lon Lon, que ya se veía sobre la colina- Epona ve a Malon -Dijo, acariciando a la yegüa- Ustedes se arreglan y pasamos las noche allí -Sentenció, sonriente, pero "Link" negó.

- Te recuerdo que tenemos un pequeño problema -Dijo entre dientes, señalando su cuerpo entero. Oh, cierto...

- Bueno, yo me disculparé, actuaré como tú -Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "El hyliano" dudaba de la idea, ¿y si algo salía mal?- Sé que quieres aclarar las cosas, creo que lo has querido siempre. Vamos, saldrá bien -Extendió su mano, dándole a entender que la tomara y "él" tímidamente lo hizo- Todo saldrá bien, "Link".

- Eres un tonto -Susurró, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse de un rojo carmesí- Gracias... "Zelda".

Y así, agarrados de las manos, compartiendo sonrisas confidentes y miradas complices, la joven pareja se dirigió al Rancho Lon Lon, con una nueva misión en su aventura: Tener la confianza de Malon otra vez. ¿Lo lograrán? Seguro que sí.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza x_x ¡Exámenes! ¡Ya tocan los finales! ¡Aaaaah! *la cachetean***

**Ejem, bueno... Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo :) Malon me cae muy bien, antes no tanto (XD) pero he aprendido a quererla. Es decir, ella es muy simpática y tiene un carisma que me gusta mucho, ella y Zelda podrían ser muy buenas amigas, compartiendo relatos amorosos (Liiiiink).**

**En fin, espero que os guste.**

**¡Un abrazo psicológico para todos!**


End file.
